Film Fest: Tears of a Clone
Film Fest: Tears of a Clone is the fourth episode of Clone High. It was written by Erica Rivinoja and originally aired on Sunday, November 17th 2002. Synopsis The school holds a film fest and Joan, Gandhi, Abe, George Washington Carver, JFK and Cleo all submit films. Meanwhile, Scudworth gets ready for the Board of Shadowy Figures to come to dinner. Plot TBA Cast Major Roles *Abe Lincoln *Joan of Arc *Gandhi *Cleopatra *JFK *Principal Scudworth *Mr. Butlertron *The Secret Board of Shadowy Figures *George Washington Carver *Thomas Edison Minor Roles *Doug *Genghis Khan *Julius Caesar *Buddha *Van Gogh *Mr. Sheepman *Peany *Catherine the Great *Sammy Davis Jr. *Frank Sinatra *John Belushi *Dean Martin *Sheriff *Ang Lee *Giraffe *Sigmund Freud *Brontë sisters (Cameo) *Marie Curie (Cameo) *Nostradamus (Cameo) *Elvis Twins (Cameo) *Adolf Hitler (Cameo) *Confucius (Cameo) *Nostradamus (Cameo) *George Washington (Cameo) *Karen Carpenter (Mentioned) *Andy Warhol (Mentioned) *Mother Teresa (Mentioned) Music *Expressing Ourselves Trivia *A brass instrumental of the theme song, played as background music during the Big Cross Country Meet. *It's first seen that Abe and JFK are members of the track team and Cleo is a cheerleader. *Mr. Sheepman makes an oddly specific remark, claiming that between 10:00 and 10:15, he unleashes his anger on a pillow that looks like his father. *It's learned that Joan makes independent movies. But she prefers to call them "experimental art films". *Principal Scudworth's house is seen for the first time. *Principal Scudworth reveals to have gone to ASU College. *List of movies and their directors: **"It Takes a Hero" by Abe Lincoln **"The Truth Wears Sideburns" by Joan of Arc **"Black and Tan" by Gandhi and George Washington Carver **"The Best of The Best of The Best of The Best" by Cleopatra **"JFK's Big Movie" by JFK **Unnamed Teen Slasher Sex Romp by Mother Teresa *Judging by the critical reception of the only three films that were shown, it's most likely that Black and Tan won, getting a rousing cheer from the audience. The Truth Wears Sideburns came in second, but only because a mildly enlightened "huh" from the audience was enough to outrank the sheer boredom and lack of interest in the losing film, "It Takes a Hero". Continuity *Cleo and JFK are still not on good terms, after breaking up in the last episode. Cultural References *Principal Scudworth likes Olive Garden, because it feels like he's eating in a stereotypical Italian's kitchen. *JFK refers to his couch as the "Casting Couch", in reference to a video trend, made mostly popular on PornHub, where amateur girls sit on a couch, interviewing to be porn stars, and then prove their skills by having sex with the interviewer. This is pretty much the same thing JFK was doing for his "movie", which very well could have been a porno. *Cleo promises that her movie will involve a soundtrack from SmashMouth. *Cleopatra's movie and the production that goes into it is a reference to the epic produce by FOX in 1963, which had its trims and outs destroyed by the company in order to save costs. Historical References *Shadowy Figure tells Scudworth, that he's walking on "Karen Carpenter thin ice". This is a reference to Karen Carpenter becoming an anorexic. Gallery Big Cross Country Meet Today.png Clone High Crowd Shot 20.png Gandhi and Joan at the Cross Country Event.png JFK and Other Runners.png Abe Track and Field.png Cleo Pours Sports Drink on Herself.png Abe Gets Distracted.png Abe Trips on Track.png JFK Wins Track and Field.png Belushi is Baffled.png Buddha Suggests They Destroy Property.png Satisfied Fans Furiously Riot.png Robbing a Library.png Julius Destroys an AV Room.png Gandhi Destroys a Car Muffler.png Genghis Lights a Pool on Fire.png JFK Breaks a Brick Wall With Glass.png Look at This Beautiful Destruction.png Clone High High School Gets Destroyed.png Mr. Sheepman Will Be Your Care-Iff.png The Class is Unfazed.png Mr. Sheepman Bottle Up Your Feelings.png Joan of Arc Makes Films.png Mr. Sheepman Thinks That's Wonderful.png Abe Lincoln is Determined to Save Clone High.png Abe Lincoln Becomes the New Care-Iff.png Shadowy Figure is Not Happy With the Riot.png Principal Scudworth Doesn't Think It's Unacceptable.png Shadowy Figure Doesn't Like How Scudworth is Running Things.png Principal Scudworth Has His Own Evil Plans.png Normal Indoor Speaking Voice.png Scudworth is Walking on Thin Ice.png Shadowy Figure Sets Up Dinner With Scudworth.png Principal Scudworth Comes Home to Mrs. Butlertron.png This Place is a Wreck.png Shopping Spree.png Gandhi Interrupts George Washington Carver.png Gandhi Explains His Movie Idea.png Good Day Gandhi.png Gandhi Allows Peany to Join.png Peany is Listening.png JFK Movie Auditions.png JFK Making Out With Catherine the Great.png Casting Couch.png Abe Makes a Clip Art Poster.png Joan Spends Time Alone With Abe.png Cleo Asks for Abe's Help With Her Film.png Joan Thinks Cleo is Gross.png Abe Thinks Cleo is Hot.png Joan of Arc Gets All Teary Eyed.png Joan of Arc Runs Away Crying.png Abe Calls Out For Joan.png Abe Searches for Joan.png Abe Needed the Cops to Find Joan.png Joan of Arc Has Trouble With Words.png Abe Lincoln Explains the Art of Movies.png Me Abe.png Abe Lincoln Wants Joan of Arc to Write From Her HEart.png Abe Shushes Joan.png Sherrif Watching Abe and Joan.png The Best of The Best of The Best of The Best.png Ang Shuns His Son.png Joan of Arc and Gabe Linkone.png Gabe Screaming.png Gandhi and Carver on a Boat.png Black and Tan Getting Along.png Peany Fires Peanuts.png Black and Tan Battle Stance.png Peanuts Fired at Black and Tan.png Rotten Juevo.png Say What.png Black and Tan Set.png Say WHAAAAAT.png Flat Say What.png STOP THE SAY WHAT STUFF!!!.png George Washington Carver Does Not Like His Character.png George Washington Carver Saves Mahatma Gandhi.png Fallen Water Tower.png Mahatma Gandhi Makes a Deal With George Washington Carver.png George Washington Carver is Evil.png Mahatma Gandhi Says What.png Abe Lincoln Needs Emotion From Isaac Newton.png Newton Being Emotional.png Abe Lincoln Slow Claps.png Principal Scudworth Unpacks His Big Bags.png Principal Scudworth and Mr. Butlertron with a Bunch of Stylin Stuffs.png Puzzle Pieces.png Principal Scudworth Begins the Redecoration.png Scudworth Covers Up a Rasta Poster.png Mr. Butlertron with a New Rug.png Scudworth and Butlertron Express Themselves.png The Truth Wears Sideburns Clapper.png Joan Runs in The Truth Wears Sideburns.png Gabe Runs in The Truth Wears Sideburns.png Gabe Crashing Into Joan.png The Best of The Best of The Best of The Best Clapperboard.png Cleo's Egyptian Parade.png Cleo is The Best.png JFK's Big Movie Clapperboard.png JFK's Big Movie.png It Takes a Hero Clapperboard.png Abe Gets Kicked By a Giraffe.png Black and Tan Action.png Gandhi Falling.png Cleo Drama Hands.png JFK Drama Hands.png Abe Drama Hands.png Joan Drama Hands.png Gandhi Falling in Fear.png Gandhi Broken Teeth Thumbs Up.png Expressing Yourself.png Navigation Category:Episodes